<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shingeki no ghouls by veritasmahwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995251">Shingeki no ghouls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasmahwa/pseuds/veritasmahwa'>veritasmahwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Complete, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasmahwa/pseuds/veritasmahwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren's mother eaten by a ghoul he swear himself to kill them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shingeki no ghouls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mother's gone. It had never even occured to him that one day this could happen. That's why he was still crying over his loss. The bitter reality slapped him good. Not only because he lost his mother. But also how he lost her. She got eaten by a monster called Ghoul. That's why no one questioned his tears. No one said a thing. He was right to cry. He should have.<br/>But it was also a little weird that someone was stiffening her back and walking towards him. Another kid, a girl, pretty much has the same height as him. It was weird because she was so quick on her feet that all the police officers thought she was about to slap him. One woman in uniform decided to interfere. But she stood there, calling the boy with a soft voice under the dark red scarf.</p><p>"Eren?"</p><p>That was the moment everyone saw his face properly. He was still crying but his expression was different. It wasn't sad. It was boiling with enough rage that he could melt steel just by looking at it. He made<br/>a sound, like a wild animal growl, as an answer to the girl. His moving lips just blurping gibberish. But a word could be pulled out by careful ears.</p><p>"Mikasa...I..."</p><p>Suddenly move towards to the window. It was the opposite direction of the room his mother died. He screamed his lungs out to the cold night in this city. It wasn't just a mere<br/>scream. His voice carried the rage like embers on the wind, from his heart through his throat.</p><p>"I kill 'em! I kill 'em all! Every last one of 'em! None shall stand! I’ll kill every last one of the Ghouls! Every. Single. One!"</p><p>***</p><p>Kaneki, as a teenager, was living one of the worst years of his life. Some might think "worst" is a little too strong for this kid's life. They might even be right if they only look it up his early moments of this day. He found a girl who's as bookworm as himself. They decided on a date. She also happened to be a beautiful girl. Their chemistry was nothing to sneeze at. It was the best first date ever.</p><p>The taste in his mouth begs to differ for Kaneki. It was his first bite of proper food since leaving the hospital. It was so out of this world he couldn't believe it. So he kept pressing the mouthful of food on his tongue. But the taste forced him to spit everything out the moment after. He even boiled a fresh meat, his favourite, for a last attempt. But with a tear on his cheek the last hope he had was gone either. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when his ears caught the news about ghouls and symptoms he tried to cut his guts with a kitchen knife. The broken knife was both real and imaginary for him. It was real because the clang was still banging his ears. It was imaginary because it was a knife and he was a human, right?</p><p> Seems unlikely.</p><p>“So what now?” He thought. He couldn't even feed himself? He couldn't even satisfy his most basic need? What does he say to his friends? No. No way he could let his friends know this. How many friends does he have anyway? No, it wasn't even a hard decision. He naturally come to the conclusion that he won't let his very, very(!), few friends to know this. Yep, that was an easy decision While Kaneki clingin on life with the organs from his last girlfriend, Eren who lives in a few streets away dive in for the opportunity he just got. Anti-ghouls was a some sort of police department and they lays an eye of these kids. The one who really found talented was Mikasa though. But one of the anti-ghoul detective was looking at Eren with great care.</p><p>Erwin step inside a dark and muffled room. He has a ten files in his hand. There was only one person in this room. A short man, despite his height in his early thirties. Looking at the blue screen with dead sharp eyes. When Erwin put the files in front of him he glanced the files.<br/>"I want him Levi"<br/>Levi didn't even look at Erwin. He was still glancing at the files that scatters on his desk. The light hazel eyes kid looks aggressive  even on the photo. But that didn't explain why he got marked with a red pen. He was obviously questioning Erwin with his raised eyebrows. But he proceed to use the mouse and keyboard and find the file for the kid in the file<br/>"Are you sure you want this kid, Erwin? I think it's a miracle for him to get into the first top 10 but his step-sister seems more promising."<br/>"Look at him Levi."<br/>Levi rolled his eyes while Erwin pretty much jumped on the mouse and clicked something on the monitor. He opened a file where Eren was working with a stick on the training ground.<br/>"So?" responded Levi.<br/>When Erwin didn't answer he proceeded to explain the obvious for breaking the awkward silence.<br/>"He can't survive against a Ghoul with this performance. He may survive against one...or not"<br/>"What are we looking for Levi"Erwin talked to above of Levi's last words. Levi wasn't really the talkative guy anyway. So he just stayed silent and waited for the experienced detective to explain himself.<br/>"Look at him again Levi Look at his eyes."<br/>Levi made a sound as he leaned towards the monitor.<br/>"What do you want me to look at Erwin? I can't see anything worthwhile."<br/>"And Ii see..." said Erwin with a proud voice. That confident voice can lead an army of people to death if he wanted to. Maybe that's why Levi joined him in the first place.<br/>"...a pair of burning eyes for the job we have."<br/>***<br/>Anti-ghouls, or as ghouls called them ‘doves’, was a special force for eliminating ghouls Erwin was in charge of this. He coded it simple yet effective A.O.G. Meanwhile no ghoul knew this newly advanced force under their coffee shops. But they will. It was around the time when Kaneki got his mask.<br/>He got used to the mask easier than he thought. First he got some speculation about it. But once he wear it it really suits him. He also liked the idea that it covers one of his eyes. Because he only has one eye with red iris on the black instead of white. Kaneki touch his covered eye on his mask. He was looking at other ghouls around him and realize again how different he is. All other ghouls here have this special look for both eyes while he only has one. He heard this only occur when a human and ghoul produce a child and even then it's a rare occation. It's also the reason why ghouls wear masks, so they can hide their identity. Considering they can only eat humans it's and understanable pre-caution.<br/>It was now official that he step into another world. A world he has to adapt.<br/>***<br/>For Mikasa, Eren is where home is. She would follow him whereever he goes. No matter what he says, what he does Mikasa would follow him. Even when Eren getting cranky because how he needed to be saved by her. Mikasa doesn't care about trial things like his man ego. Not after he save her both physically and mentally. Even being a better fighter than Eren just means she can protect him better and nothing else.</p><p>But being better wasn't enough for Mikasa. She trains hard day by day just to be above the treath. Above Ghouls, who naturally possess formidable strenght. So of course when Eren choose to get in the anti-ghoul department she, also in top 10, would follow. </p><p>She looked at the alloy in her hands. It was a unique which worked on Ghouls. A sword spesificly design to kill ghouls. When they handed these to her it was the first time she felt the progress through hard work. After all those training and equips she was finally ready to fight in field.</p><p>Unlike other detectives who fight against Ghouls with their quinque these are the finest craftmanship. Doves could hide their weapons they took from ghouls under their trenchcoat. But she is in a special training along with Eren. They don't even have a proper name yet. So far she heard only the "Survey corp", which is weird. What do they even looking for to call themselve Survey? Mikasa wonder but didn't put much thought into it. Eren asked Levi however, and received "We're surveying a new departmant, basicly."<br/>A weird response, not weirder than Captain Levi actually answered it though.</p><p>Mikasa return to training ground. The basics were simple to learn hard to master. Dodge, spin and attack. Simple, effective and deadly.</p><p>They said it used specially against Ghoul's kagune shape. That's why the most important part is to dodge. They might be faster but if you move less and short than their weapon range it is very possible to work. After that you just spin on the spot in order to gain the momentum for attack. The flow is important. It has the 360 scope also. But, it's a duel wielding technique. Which makes Mikasa wondered and asked.</p><p>"Ghouls aren't giants. Isn't this a little cumbersome?"</p><p>Erwin confessed with a smile that he doesn't know any technical reason. It was Levi's proffession but he doesn't seem to answer it properly either. He mumbled something how it's about both offensive and defensive while maintaining agility the most but that's all anyone got. In fact Mikasa was the only one who got this much, rest of the team didn't even understand that much.</p><p>Survey corps have teams with two indiviuals. Mikasa was so glad to have Eren as her partner. While Eren was quick to argue with Captain and realize their teamwork is the best. Suprised and maybe alittle flattered but not happy Eren was ready to go for their first field mission.</p><p>Except it was suppose to be a field training rather than an actual mission. Go out. Find the relatively young and weak Ghoul. Kill it. It was suppose to be Simple and effective to teach them field ground and see how they perform. When Eren and Mikasa met with a one eye ghoul called Kaneki no one expected what happens next<br/>***<br/>"Eren, wait up!"</p><p>Shouted Mikasa. But Touka's athletic body won't let her. Meanwhile Touka, the girl who work at coffee shop with Kaneki, was angry. Angry that there is a new kind of soldiers on dove side. Her opponent is well trained but still human and has a two sword with a weird weapon that seemingly can cut through anything she can throw at her. Mikasa was glad her training was paying off but she was more worried about Eren. But she still keep up with rabbit mask Touka's fast bullet-like kagune with a simple spin move she practiced so much.</p><p>Eren on the other hand in a weird position. He didn't dodge. He attacked. And only attack. Kaneki wasn't different either. His one eye that turns a red vessel in the middle of black pool. His mouth foaming with his own salvia and shouting without any care for his disgusting foams everywhere.</p><p>"Meat! I want to eat!"</p><p>Eren didn't seem more calculated either. His burning eyes focused only killing the ghoul in front of him. His spinning dashes are so out of place but still able to land the blow he intended. It was worrying Mikasa but the way how he put his mind to it gives a weird feeling his determination. His focus is to kill all ghouls in the end, he can't let himself killed in his first encounter. And Mikasa can tell by Eren's movement even with a quick glance while spinning around herself in order to dodge and attack rabbit mask ghoul.</p><p>Kaneki's kagune, like all ghouls, is unique to him. Well, not really. Because his organs replaced with a ghoul name Rize he actually use his ex girlfriend's ghoul weapon. An octopus like limb coming out of his...back.</p><p>Their clash was raw instincts. One with pure rage and other is pure hunger. They abondened all reason and just attack. Kill or be killed. they were like two predetors. Eren spinning around and use the sword one more time and their attacks clashed again. Maybe a more reasoned and calculative fight would go other way. For example, if only Eren would use dodge he could alread land a blow. But he was too furious to think that. If Kaneki would thought using different angles with his octopus like limbs he might have a better chance than clashing with swords with straight attacks like this. At least that's what Erwin thought while watching the fight.</p><p>"Told you he has a better performance in a real fight..."</p><p>Levi on the other side of the little headset just shake his head. But Erwin on the field couldn't see that. Still, after all this time he would have guessed. But he was too busy with watching the most promising indiviual in this team. Not as raw talent like Mikasa, no. But with something deeper. With passion.</p><p>Eren's leg wounded after relentless attacks coming from Kaneki. But he use this for his adventage and actually use something he learned instead of blindly attack. Not like he did it on purpose, it was more like a reflex where he roll on the ground and cut legs of his opponent.</p><p>"If it would be another detective, they wouldn't react like this due to pain."</p><p>While true not exactly accurate for all the detectives out there. The thought makes him switch his binoculars to Mikasa. She has a better performance despite not getting an info on the second Ghoul. The intel just told them an indiviual who's in the middle of hunger. They were expecting a backup but not so soon or to be the rabbit mask ghoul. Still, when Erwin see how Mikasa handle the stuation he decided to see himself how talented Mikasa really is. Mikasa's opponent was a fearsome one.</p><p>Eren on the other hand started to slow down. It seems even with all the rage and adrenaline he can only do so much. He started to get hit more rapidly but now he was actually using the techniques more properly so none of the wounds were serious. But they were bleeding nonethless. Kaneki on the other hand was more injured than his opponent. But his un-human durability with his instincts fuel hunger keep him going.</p><p>After a few more blows Eren's body finally gave in. Kaneki on the other hand use this opportunity to attack head on instead of using kagune.</p><p>"I'll eat you!"</p><p>Eren on the other hand stubborn enough to reject that his body as its limit. He use an attack so obvious anyone would see it coming. Not hunger cunsumed Kaneki though. The wound Kaneki got was deep enough for Eren to survive. But that wasn't thing Eren suprised and regain his senses. It was the blown out mask he just cut through.</p><p>"Ghouls don't have one normal eye and one with red iris..."</p><p>Because he lost the rage fueled attack he got knocked out with the first kagune attack from Kaneki. If Erwin wasn't there to save them Mikasa couldn't hold both ghouls much longer.</p><p>***</p><p>When Kaneki open his eyes at the coffee shop like the first time he crave for human flesh and lose his sanity he didn't remember anything from last night. When he learned it was what he crave for in his stomach he felt sad and gross, unlike Eren who feels conflicted now.</p><p>"Mikasa"<br/>"Yes, Eren?"</p><p>Eren was in the hospital along with Mikasa. She was so glad Eren wake up despite not having a serious wound in his body she calls all of her friends. She was talking to Armin when Eren call her. Armin would understand the sudden hang up on phone.</p><p>"What do we know about ghouls?"</p><p>Mikasa didn't even stutter when answering the question like in a verbal exam. The weird thing is, Eren was listening. There wasn't anthing he didn't know even though he didn't memorize it like Mikasa. But still, his curious and confused eyes looking different than usual. When Mikasa describe their eyes he was in deep thought. Asking himself the question "Then why that one has only one eye has red iris and the other not?"</p><p>He neded answers. He needed to meet with that ghoul again. <br/>***<br/>Ghouls and humans have many differences and many common features. Both has opinions. Both has hateable and likeable characters. Both has groups who focus on freedom and oppressed. And both can agree Jason must be stopped.</p><p>When recovered Eren was the valunteer who go after Jason. When they asked Erwin he gives a weird look and give the premission but add this.</p><p>"Don't forget your burning passion for why you're here."</p><p>Eren didn't know how to find a ghoul let alone Kaneki, who didn't really give away his name to Eren, so jason sounded like as good as any. It was the most solid lead for him to find answers. What else he could do anyway? Look around any coffee shop since ghouls seems to consume it? How many coffee shops in town anyway? Why would a ghoul goes to coffee shop anyway since they can just drink it at home?<br/>"It's a stupid thought" said to himself while looking at a coffee shop. He was looking at it because a kid there seems familiar. It's probably because he also has an eye patch like the ghoul he fought back then. If only he looked twice, he not only found Kaneki but also Jason who abduct the Kaneki at the moment.<br/>***<br/>Kaneki Ken got tortured by Jason in an abonden building. Eren and Mikasa with other elite group of Survey Corps was slaugthering their way by orders. Many ghoul thought doves were easy target until they met a member of survey corp. Especcialy Levi just spin like a beyblade and leave no living soul as long as they are ghouls. Which is the reason why he got the first one who got into the building. But the building was empty by the time he got there.</p><p>There was a body on the ground. One couldn't tell if it was tortured or simply slaughtered. further exploration tells that it's actually Jason. Which by the time they figured it out Mikasa saw someone with white hair. It's actually shouldn't be called "seen" since she just heard a finger snap. It could be bones? Neverthless she turned and maybe see the white hair boy or maybe not. It was too quick of a glance. Also they were all focusing on Jason at the ground, trembling, delirium with the same words</p><p>"What's a thousand minus seven?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can guess (and also because i put this on every story i post) english isn't my native language.<br/>This is one of those one shots i wrote 7-8 years ago and i just converting to english recently.<br/>Feel free to correct any mistakes whatever if it's for grammar, story, tags etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>